Shovel Knight (character)
Shovel Knight 'is the titular character from the game of the same name. Background Long ago, the lands were untamed, and roamed by legendary adventurers known as Shovel Knight and Shield Knight. Their travels together ended at the Tower of Fate; when a cursed amulet wrought a terrible magic. When Shovel Knight awoke, the Tower was sealed, and Shield Knight was gone. His spirit was broken, a grieving Shovel Knight went into a life of solitude. But without champions, the land was seized by a vile power: The Enchantress and her Order of No Quarter. Year later, the Tower is unsealed, and devastation looms. Shovel Knight then goes off to defeat the Order of No Quarter and find out what happened to Shield Knight. Powers & Abilities *'Water breathing/Enhanced lungs: Shovel Knight has shown that he doesn't need to breathe underwater, either that or he can hold his breath for absurd amounts of time. Equipment *'Shovel Blade': Bladed shovel, likely made of Damascus Steel that Shovel Knight can use both as a Shovel and sword. This shovel can also reflect magical projectiles, and whenever Shovel Knight is at full health, the shovel can fire a projectile. *'Armors' **'Dynamo Armor': After two shovel drops Shovel Knight gains a charge slash **'Conjurer's Coar': Adds to Shovel Knight's pool of magic, but causes Shovel Knight to take double damage. **'Final Guard': Drops less gold after death. **'Mail of Momentum': Reduces the knockback Shovel Knight takes after getting hit, but lowers his traction. **'Ornate Plate': Leaves a sparkling trail behind Shovel Knight, he with this armor can also do some sick flips. **'Armor of Chaos': Is able to perform combos similar to Kratos, all fallen enemies drop green, blue, or red orbs. Green orbs are food, blue orbs are magic, and red orbs Shovel Knight will glow red for a time. When red, your next attack will shoot a small wave of fire across the screen, doing one hit of damage to any enemies it comes into contact with. **'Toad Gear': Can brawl in a similar fashion to the Battletoads and can run faster in this armor. *'Flare Wand': Fires a magical, flaming projectile. Fires three at a time. *'Phase Locket': Grants invisibility for Shovel Knight for 2-3 seconds. *'Dust Knuckles': Hitting an object causes forward movement. *'Alchemy Coin': Defeated enemies drop more money. *'Throwing Anchor': An unlimited amount of anchors that Shovel Knight throws in an arc. *'War Horn': A horn that deals great damage around a wide radius that also ignores added defenses and armor. *'Mobile Gear': Allows faster movement for Shovel Knight. *'Propeller Dagger': Use causes forward movement, but use in air causes slight loss of altitude with each use. *'Fishing Rod: '''Using it near pits or large bodies of water allows Shovel Knight to fish for random pick-ups. However, as an actual weapon, it’s pretty impractical to use. *'Chaos Sphere: 'This relic has Shovel Knight fire a bouncing green ball which will damage enemies who come into contact with it while it is still active. *'Troupple Chalice and Ichors: '''Paying a visit to the mystical Troupple Pond with these two chalices can grant Shovel Knight an audience with the Troupple King, who will gladly fill each chalice up with the player’s choice of Ichor, which grants different bonuses after drinking them. The red Ichor of Renewal instantly fills up Shovel Knight’s health and magic to its maximum limit, the blue Ichor of Boldness grants invincibility for 10 seconds and the yellow Ichor of Fortune attracts treasures towards him for the next 60 seconds. The Ichors are a one-time use, however; the King is the only individual who can refill the chalices. Feats Strength * Can tear through large amounts of metal and stone with casual swings of his shovel blade. Speed *Has reacted to and dodged missiles from Tinker Knight's Tank. *Has outran cannonballs and dodged meteors & fireballs. *Can run rather quickly and jump rather high without his armor weighing him down. *Is rather quick and nimble despite always running around wearing armor. * Can also maneuver around very quickly on foot underwater. * Is often able to keep up with quick and nimble opponents during combat. * Is quick enough to time and deflect magical projectiles as well as dodge them. * Can dodge electric attacks from Baz as well as the Phantom Striker. * Can react to obstacles while driving the Battletoad’s fast hoverbikes and maneuver around them (and even react to the hoverbike speeding towards him itself). Durability *Can survive being crushed by meteors with only minor injuries. *Can hold his breath indefinitely. *Can get back up from being hit by all sorts of elemental/magic attacks. *Can even get back up after being hit with cannonballs his own size. *Tanks hitting the ground after getting flung long distances from catapults without taking any damage at all. *Can take a hit from one of Black Knight’s meteorites. *Survived face planting off of the Battletoads’ hover bikes and could take hits from the Battletoads themselves. Skill * Managed to defeat the Enchantress (alongside Shield Knight) and her Order of No Quarter (both cases twice). * Easily adapts to most opponents strategies. * Defeated both Kratos and the Battletoads. * Killed the Griffoth and the Dozedrake. * Likely has resistance to transmutation via being able to carry the alchemy coin. Weaknesses *Mobile Gear has no defenses. *Finite pool of Magicka. *Fishing Rod is nearly useless in combat. *No way to naturally regenerate Health or Magicka without Ichor of Renewal. *Any damage taken nullifies the Drop Spark. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Knights Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shovel Knight Category:Fire Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Pure Good